Hebise: Children of the Moon
by Lyneia
Summary: SHORT STORY: When broken girl Holly runs into a russet coloured creature, and meets a bronze American boy, she will find friendship and love in the most unusual of places. Things like this only exist in fairytales and dreams... Everything will change.
1. Preface

**Hey guys,**  
**This is just a one off, short story. So the chapters won't be that long... :) **

**It centres around Jacob...and his muscles. For now, the story is rated K. I hope you enjoy it. I would love to hear some feedback from you - PLEASE! :) Thanks to all my readers.**

**I do not own Twilight- however much I wish I did. Kudos to Stephanie Meyer, Vampires and Werewolves. ENJOY!**

_© 2009-2010 All Rights Reserved._  
_DISCLAIMER: All information and rights of "Hebise" are the property of its authors, .net/~titch898. Titch898, Rhbk898. Any retraction and/or reproduction is illegal._

**

* * *

**

**Preface**

My alarm went off.

I quickly pressed the button, so I didn't wake anyone. The walls were thin, like paper.

It was midnight, well a few minutes past. The moon was very high in the sky, and bright. , it lit the area outside up completely. A bright cream beacon in the sky.  
The trees were bright green, rather than dull, dark and eerie, like they had been when the moon was sheltered by the cotton wool clouds floating in the sky above. The cars and rooftops lit up by a massive torch light. Even the deep alleyways which had no street lights to there name looked bright and welcoming. Tonight was a very clear and good night.

I slipped away from my window and crept back into bed, curling up into my warm blankets. A wolf howled in the distance. I closed my eyelids and drifted peacefully back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

I woke up early at 6.30 am, completely unaware of last night. I had been half asleep when I was looking out of my window towards the moon. I had always loved the moon, and last night had been the first full moon of the month. I loved the way it would shine in its yellow, cream light- the same light it had stolen from earth and the sun.  
I don't know why but ever since I could remember, I had always been fascinated with the moon. I loved how the craters made pictures only I could see. How the moon always looked like a face, of a wise old man, looking down on us earth people. Watching over us like a protector.

I scrambled half asleep out of my bed. I was going to see my family today, I had not seen them in a while, so I thought it was probably a good idea to make an appearance. I say family, but they weren't my real family, they, my parents, my last surviving blood relatives had died when I was young. I don't remember them. These were my friends, but they felt like family to me.  
My family, consisted of Haley Stevens- my best friend. A ditsy blonde at times, but she was very intelligent, and a very good friend. Nora Parsons- the mother figure. A relaxed and calm middle aged woman, who once had long beautiful black hair, it was now home to a few wispy grey hairs. And Heath, Nora's perfect romantic husband. If he was in the same age range as myself, at school all the girls would have been after him. He was like a father, brother and uncle all in one.

I ran myself a hot shower, undressing out of my shorts and t-shirt, still half asleep. I stepped underneath the warm flowing waterfall, and that was my peace and tranquillity.

Once out and dressed, into my favourite soft jeans: converse- which were so comfy, I even surprised myself that I would take them off: tank top- a deep shade of red, and my warm black hoody, a little baggy. Also my dark brown hair draped, waving down my back, the shade complimenting, and bringing out the unusual blue of my eyes, deep pools of cool water.

I eventually set out, making sure I had locked my small flat up, not that anyone would want to break in, it wasn't like I owned much. The morning had a slight chill to it, the air crisp and fresh. I jogged up a few streets, having skipped breakfast altogether, and being in a dreamlike state in the shower, this was one way to wake myself up.

I wasn't planning on going far, but had jogged a few blocks in the opposite direction of my destination. I found an alley way leading out to where I needed to be. I slowed my place and walked down it. That's when I saw… red, russet red.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

I blinked my eyes.  
Sitting there staring at me with an intelligible face, was a… creature. It looked a bit like a fox, but it couldn't be, it was far larger, maybe a mutant fox, one that got accidentally, genetically modified in one of those animal testing labs. It had gotten so big and escaped. Yes that must be it, nothing out of the ordinary, just an overly large fox. I was kidding myself. Still half asleep I guess.

But foxes have different shaped faces and spindly sharp legs, and dirty white bellies. This creatures legs where pure muscle and the face had long fur, it looked much softer on the ears. Fluffy fur, I could rub those ears. Run my fingers through the soft…No!

I felt nervous I should have been scared, but in a bizarre way, I didn't. Just weirdly and insanely intrigued. I stood for a moment, but what with the thoughts clogging up my brain, it seemed a lot longer. I just couldn't tear my eyes away, I could only look closer. Its eyes where bright, and almost human like, but you could still see the animal in them.

The animal wasn't clean, but not dirty either. Lovely deep thick russet fur... _Stop it!_  
It looked like it was sizing me up, I probably looked like a good meal to him, I wasn't the tallest leanest person, on the contrary I was medium in size, but petite in height.  
The nerves were picking up as I thought this. I should have moved away a long time ago. I pushed all thoughts aside, letting my morbid curiosity take over.

I was always intrigued in things that perhaps I shouldn't be. If I was sane I would have probably ran away screaming. I wasn't sane.

Just as I was about to take a brave, yet irrational step forward, having weighed the pros and cons, and totally ignoring the later, the dog liked creature cocked its head to the side, perhaps it was also thinking why I had not moved, and how much of a lovely game it was going to be to hunt me and chase me…

At that moment I heard a voice behind me, it sounded like someone humming along to themselves, I thought I recognised the voice. There feet hammering away at the gravel underfoot, fitting with the humming tune easily.

I spun round, a bit too quickly making my head dizzy, a figure came round the corner into the alley I was standing awkwardly in.  
It was Haley- to my relief. I really didn't want to be stuck down an alley by myself with a stranger, especially if it was a bloke.

'Hello, Haley', I let out a breath.

'Hi, Holly…hum sorry, did I startle you?'

'No, No. It's fine. I guess I was just day dreaming- you know' I waved my hand in the air, for the 'you know me' effect. She sheepishly smiled. She knew me well.

I turned around. The 'fox' had slinked off without me seeing, whilst my back was turned. Turned out he wasn't hungry after all…

'Is everything ok?' Haley said. She sounded concerned, and as I turned back to face her she showed it.

'Yes, everything is fine- it's just- oh never mind. Just my imagination again- just a cat…' I mumbled. She didn't believe me, but gave up on getting any other answer from me, she knew she wouldn't get one. If I wanted to ask something or tell her, she knew I would. She needed to force nothing from me.

'You on your way to Nora's then?' she grinned.

Nora was my family, not biological- but she was, and had been my mothers best friend. She lived with her husband, Heath. He did everything for her, and loved her, more than I could truly explain to you. Haley was a friend of Nora's niece, she had no children of her own. Haley and I had become friends very quickly, Nora treated Haley like her daughter, or niece. Haley had her family, but Nora was apart of it too. I was treated like her daughter also. She was my mother, of sorts.

'Yes, I sure am' I replied in the most cheerful tone I could muster.

We walked along the pavement to Nora's house. The walk wasn't long, we chatted on the way. Mostly about Haley moving to Oxford, she was going to University there, to study numerous subjects.  
I didn't want to talk much about me, it wasn't an exciting subject. What more can you say about working in a shop just scraping in part-time work, barely being able to pay for my tiny little flat, which I lived in on my own- although sometimes it didn't seem it, what with paper thin walls. And having no living family.

I trotted up Nora's path a little less joyful than I had been. Mind set on the past that I missed- and my parents, the present which was gloomy, and the russet red creature that to my unknowing, was lurking in the woods opposite calculating and taking in my every move.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Things at Nora's were pretty normal.

I didn't realise it had been this long since I had last seen her- long enough for her to have totally redecorated her kitchen. I used to love Nora's kitchen as a little girl. It used to be pale egg shell yellow, in colour. The dining table and chairs were pale wood, with flowery seat covers. I spent many evenings eating and doing homework at this table- now it was gone. Replaced by a more modern thick oak one. She had kept the seat covers stored in her cupboard, she hadn't used them for years. I asked her about them, and she said I could have them. She had no use for them anymore, so she saved them for me, she knew how fond I was of them as a child. I liked the pretty flowers most, if you looked close enough you could see how much detail had gone into them. They where all differently designed. My favourite one had an array of pretty flowers on it. Red- the same colour as the creature- my mind had wandered back to this morning. I pushed it aside, I would think about this later.

Nora had brought up some news.

She and Heath were thinking of moving abroad. Nora obviously read the look of sadness drape down and across my face. I smiled at her reassuringly.

'Holly I don't have to go'. she said- patting my leg. We were seated around the dining table drinking tea. We usually did this before we said our goodbyes, and went home.

'No, Nora. You don't have to stay for my benefit. Go! I know how much you have wanted to do this for a long time.

'I have my own life now _(sort of)- _you don't have to drop all your plans for me. I can always come and visit you. And I know you will, email, call and write as much as possible'.

I took her hands, and smiled happily at her. It had been her and Heaths dream to live abroad- they wanted to go and live in Spain.

'I promise', she grinned at me.

'But I want you to be happy too Holly'.

'I am happy. Seeing you happy will only make me more happy', I told her, a little untruthfully. She was one of the few people I had in my life, I don't know what I would have done with out her.

She smiled, with care in her eyes. That's all I can tell you about that conversation really. Nothing more was said- only Haley giving Nora her congratulations on the decision.

I left Nora's in the early evening, I had overshadowed her for most of the day, and didn't want to intrude any longer. I walked home with Haley beside me, most of the way. She talked about how excited she was to be moving to University in the next few months. I walked the last few streets on my own. With nobody around, my mind wandered again, back to that creature from this morning. Deep russet, red….

What was with me- what did this creature have that drew me towards it.

I knew the answer.

It was a mysterious creature. I always had a place for unusual things. Not to mention my curiosity was just pure morbid. I had myself deeply thinking, I hadn't even realised I had made it home- I don't remember skipping up my front steps, and going up the winding flight of stairs to my top floor flat. I barely registered putting my key into the door and hearing the clunk as it closed behind me. I must have dreamt making myself a mug of hot chocolate, yet here I was sitting at my small kitchen table. I unknowingly grabbed at a piece of paper and a pen, and started doodling as I sipped away, in a daze.

The creature couldn't have been a fox. It was along the lines of a fox. Similar colouration, and fox like. But it wasn't. what else could it be? It wasn't a dog, that was for sure. We didn't have wolves over here, not in England. Only in zoos, maybe that was it. I looked down at my piece of paper.

Damn it!

I had drawn the bloody thing.

I slammed my pen down, and pushed the drawing underneath the fruit bowl. I needed an early night. Too much had happened today. I got myself showered and into my comfy shorts and t-shirt, and headed for bed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I hardly slept a wink last night. I kept dreaming about the creature. Nothing happened- all it consisted of was the 'wolf thing', sitting under a very large old tree. It was a dark, cold night. You could see the air coming out from its nose and mouth. And the moon, high over head. Yellow, and watching.

That was it, just the wolf sitting there and looking at me- Holly Scott. Plain old me, being 'haunted' by a mysterious creature I knew nothing about. What did this mean?

I had woken up groggy. I decided my imagination was just going into over drive. It needed to be put right. I made myself breakfast. Jam on toast and some coffee, to wake myself up. Today I wasn't going to day dream about this 'thing', It was going to be a _normal _day. I turned on my computer and picked up the newspaper. The paper didn't mention anything about escapee wolves from any zoo or wildlife park. And nor did the internet. I gave up my search. Today would be normal. Maybe I was going insane, and had been hallucinating. Maybe I needed more sleep.

I needed to clear my head, and the best way to do that was to get outside, and draw or paint.

It was a warm day out, so I tied my cardigan around my waist. The woods weren't far away, and the walk would be good for me. My folder wasn't heavy. I set my pace.

Not many people came here. They mostly enjoyed the more open areas over the other side of the park, with play areas for the children, and benches for the parents to sit and watch. The area I often came to was special, it was a very large hilly area, and overlooked the entire park, and wasn't completely open. It had beautiful trees and warm sun spots. So much wonderful greenery, and beautiful fragrances. The flowers had just come into bloom. Whites, purples, yellows, growing where they pleased all around. This part of the wooded park was left alone by the grounds man, free to grow wild, and attract an array of wildlife.

I sat under a small willow tree, a little like the one in my dream, and took out my pencils and sketch pad. I sat for ages, sketching the different trees, and the children playing happily below. There was a boy sitting not far from me. I sketched him too- he was the perfect model, sitting peacefully watching the commotion below, of screaming kids. He was soaking up the sun, picking at the grass. A book laying by his hand. He looked quite nice at closer inspection, nicely tanned, button nosed. He had dark, spiked hair, and was tall, around 6ft. You could clearly see his was well built and muscled. I wondered what his muscles were like, what it would feel like to touch…. _stop it!_ My mind had betrayed me and gone out of control again.

He obviously wasn't English. I could tell by looking at him. Maybe something like native American? I couldn't help but look closer. He was being a good subject. I mean he really was good, yes- good looking. I bit my lower lip. _Holly, concentrate!_

He sported a tight black t-shirt, showing off those muscles, and dark blue jeans, and trainers. He could have been a model. Maybe I had been staring in his direction for to long, because he suddenly looked straight over at me, he grinned cockily.. Something about that grin, and the way he moved reminded me of something.

I looked away quickly to the ground. I could feel myself blush in embarrassment. I looked back up, under my lashes. The boy had stood up from his spot. He looked over at me again, this time I was ready. I had repositioned myself in a fashionable manner, so it looked to him as if I was not looking, but from mine- I totally was.

He stretched and smiled, picking up his book, and clearly flexing his muscles. Then he turned and walked slowly- as if he was on a runway at a fashion show- into the forest behind us. Before disappearing I saw him look directly into my eyes. I had seen those smouldering chocolate brown eyes before. Some strange, warm, tingling feeling washed over me.

* * *

**Sorry chapters are a bit short at the moment folks. **

**I did mention this at the beginning. I hope they might pick up a bit, but I have been having writers block, if I feel I need to add more info to each chapter I will do so.**

**Thanks to those who have read so far.**

**Please remember to rate, and leave a comment after you read.  
****Feed back is very important, I want to know what you think about it, and what you want. And who has read my stories.**

******Thanks, Titch :) Happy reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I dreamt about the creature every night, for a few weeks. The initial shock of seeing such a thing had obviously wore off. But it was the same dream, always. every time I would wake up, my blankets, twisted round me, keeping me tied down, as if to make sure I would watch everything unfold in front of me, so I couldn't run away, or miss anything.

The wolf would come out between the trees, two old twisted oaks. It was dark, the moon illuminating the creatures huge head, it's body hidden in the shade.

I hadn't fully taken in and been aware of the sheer size of the animal. But my dreams made me realise the truth.

The creature was as huge as a horse, but thicker and muscular. It leapt out from the trees, and in powerful bounds ran out into the opening I had occupied a few days previous. It was fast. The creature snarled at nothing in particular. It sounded like thunder, ripping all around. It could not see me, I was crouched behind a small mound of turf, easily hidden, but I could see every fearsome part of it. In my dreams the creature had made me afraid. After a few episodes of these images in my head, I was no longer afraid. The end of my dreams had me interested, and mesmerised , the fear now vanished. The wolf would always lift its head up towards the moon, all looks of grimace, and snarling lines of sharp teeth, gone. It didn't look wild, it looked intelligent. Too intelligent for an animal.

In my dreams the russet brown was much brighter, and the thick fur more fluffier, it made me want to run my hands through, and twist my fingers through it, much, much more. I was transfixed on this mystical being. I wondered why my mind took me back to it so often.

A week had past since I last dreamt about the wolf creature. I had woken up often feeling lost without these intriguing, wonderful thoughts.

It was the end of the week. I didn't have work, for the next dew days. It would be the perfect day to get some work done. Not that I had that much, but I did have a load of washing I had been neglecting.

I had a shower, then went to sort out the clothes into piles of what I needed to go through the wash cycle more urgently. I put the whites in, after that I would put the colours in.

I put the TV on. I rarely watched it, but I needed a bit of background noise. It was so quiet here. The news was on, nothing ever rarely got reported on the local news, just things like missing pets, I only lived in a small community. But today there she stood, the local news woman- in the park. My park. My wooded area I had visited only weeks ago. The place where….

It was headline news. What could have made this happen, and how. How did they know. I turned the volume up, and caught what the woman was saying.

I quickly turned it off again, in disgust. I suddenly felt protective, and angry/ I picked up my jacket and rushed out of my front door without a backward glance. I made my way towards the place that could possibly hold all the answers I was searching for.

As I approached the wrought iron gates to the entrance of the park, I could see the news van packing up. And a group of mostly men, around ten or so of them. Dressed in no uniforms, but supporting Hi-Vis vest jackets. I walked in and towards the group, trying to pick up anything of what they might be saying.

"we need to clear the place out, don't wan' anyone getting' in the way, or getting' hurt, 'specially the kids."

Some tall burly man spoke, his voice gruff.

So they were going to clear the place out, then get on with their job. I needed to act fast. I needed to help _my_ creature….

I snuck around the side of the park, hiding in the shadows, making my way towards the back, to the hill I would usually sit on, with my sketch pad in hand.

I found what I had been looking for. The tree. The one which had been in my first dream that contained the creature.

Then I saw it, the wolf. Looking at me, searching for something. Why didn't it try and get out of here? Those brown eyes, familiar eyes, they needed help. I moved forward towards the powerful _monster._

_

* * *

_**Sorry it's taken so long to update.  
Writers block really sucks. I knew the outline of the story I just didn't have the words for it.**

**I hope this is right for you all.**

**Please read and review, they mean so much to me.**

**Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I looked, staring straight into the deep brown eyes of this magnificent creature. It looked back at me, as if it was looking deep within me, searching. I didn't know why, but it felt as if myself and this animal had some sort of connection. Unbreakable. Not even in my sleep could I stay away from it. I was not afraid. I should have been, and that I did not fully understand.

I was close to it now, but I could also hear the voices of the advancing men, just off in the distance.

I reached a hand out. It moved forwards. I was expecting perhaps my hand to be torn off, or even my arm to be stripped from its socket, flesh leaving bone, and down into the deep pit of the creatures stomach. It didn't.

The creature carefully and gently nudged my hand with its soft wet nose. It tickled.

I hadn't realised I had my eyes tightly closed. It was so close to me. I couldn't help but smile, and it looked like the wolf-animal smiled back at me too. Strange…no it didn't, I was definitely imagining it now. Surely. It had me wondering if I was going to wake up from a weird twisted dream now. But I didn't.

The voices were nearer then. I could make out some of what was being said. They were slowly closing in.

"be quiet now, it must be here somewhere", one man said.

"if we don't see it, 'doesn't mean he ain't here…can lay traps…"

"Sell it too a zoo or something- might get a reward 'an all."

Then another laughed.

We needed to move fast, and now. I looked towards the wolf again. I didn't know if it could understand, but it felt like, he (could I say he?), it felt like he…trusted me. So I tried my best in getting him to follow me. I knew a place behind some old over grown hedges, the fence had a hole in it. It had been that way for ages. It was the only way I could think of getting the creature out, and safe.

I coaxed him, to follow me, whispering things as I went. It followed me, obviously it understood…or just wanted me in a more sheltered place so it could eat me…no, no, it just had the sense I was genuinely trying to help it. I told my self. It looked like it rolled its eyes at me, maybe I was squinting, or just imagined it, animals didn't roll there eyes. Strange.

I got us to the hedges unseen. We got out through the hole, which was in truth large enough to fit a family sized car through. I was surprised it hadn't been reported. None the less, the creature was safe, for now.

The back fence- our escape route, led out onto a deserted and overgrown back alley. We would be unseen here.

I must have had an adrenaline rush- trying to sneak out a massive overgrown dog, and befriending it- because I began to shake all over. I had to sit down.

Had I been reckless, interfering like this. Putting myself in danger? Yes those thoughts crossed my mind, but vanished as soon as quickly as they had come. Something inside me made these things not matter- even when in reality I'm sure they should have. But then this wasn't reality anymore. Creatures like this didn't exist in reality.

* * *

**Wow, it's been a while since I updated. I guess I've been to busy planning my other FF. Apologies for the short chapters, but this is a short story, remember. I will try and pick them up a bit, if I can. Pleas read my other stories. I hope to get my new one based on Supernatural, up very, very soon.**

**Please enjoy**

**Titch**


End file.
